1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a parallel link robot and a picking system.
2. Discussion of the Background
Conventional parallel link robots include parallel link mechanisms. A parallel link mechanism refers to a mechanism that includes a plurality of arms coupled in parallel to each other and a single distal end supported by the plurality of arms. A parallel link robot controls the distal end by the sum of the forces of the plurality of arms. This makes parallel link robots superior in speed and accuracy to general industrial robots such as serial link robots.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2008-264881 discloses a parallel link robot that includes three arms.